The invention relates to virtual address translation apparatus and, more particularly, to such apparatus for translating large virtual addresses and, still more particularly, to virtual address translation apparatus where two or more virtual addresses can translate to the same translation table address or index and where each index specifies two candidates for the address translation and, still more particularly, to virtual address translation apparatus where the two address translation candidates are accessed sequentially.
The invention finds particular utility in a computer system where the virtual address has a large number of bits, such as a computer system having a single level store architecture.